


I've got red on my ledger

by fueledbybooks



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Black Widow AU (ish), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbybooks/pseuds/fueledbybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a hard thing to come by these days, being an assassin just makes it worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got red on my ledger

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, people. Sometimes stuff like this just happens. I wanted to clear something that might confuse people i think, Oliver is a hitman but works with the arrow identity. The idea was making a Black Widow/Hawkeye AU (ish) but i figured i'd make him wear the hood just the same. Also, funny story, i actually made the header before the fic because that's just the way i roll. *sigh*  
> Hope you like it!
> 
> PS: See any mistakes? Let me know!!  
> PS2: Like it? Hate it? Let me know that too. (Please? COmments feed my soul, oh nom nom.)

 

 

 

The life of a paid assassin wasn’t glamorous nor it was easy, Felicity Smoak could tell you that, having been an assassin for several years now.  It wasn’t even the time you spent taking the blood off, it wasn’t the danger or the long hours trying to escape… It had to do with the way it hollows you out, leaving only an empty shell without a real personality, you slowly became this killing machine. In some twisted way, you ended up being the dead one too.

Her hand reaches unconsciously to touch her arrow necklace, bringing her peace as she walks to the bathroom on her hotel room. Starling city, _his_ city… She should let him know she was here but she was leaving tomorrow morning and she couldn’t find it in herself to say goodbye to him today. It was one of those days when it all weighs down on her, when everything turns even greyer than before. Felicity shakes her head, willing the thoughts away.

Yes, calling him would certainly not be good tonight.

* * *

 

She should know by now, really, it’s funny she’s so clueless sometimes. It’s adorable and endearing, one of the most deadly asassins in the world thinking he wouldn’t know she was in his city. It was his city, for Christ’s sake, obviously he would find out that people had been seeing a redheaded girl throwing punches and killing no one less than Anatoly Knyazev, leader of the Bratva mob… not that he kept a high alert should his favourite redhead pop up here. Nope.

Oliver sighs as he drops his bow on its case, who was he kidding? He had that alert on her since the first time that he saw her. Yeah, okay, he had that alert set up because she was dangerous and a stranger, but even after they figured out they weren’t a threat to each other’s missions he still kept it because he wanted to see her. Some odd part of him felt hurt she didn’t call this time around but he knew their relationship was anything but normal and very far away from the “I’ll call you as soon as I get home, honey” situation. He knew. But even knowing he couldn’t help but feel the tiniest bit hurt she didn’t seek him out, hell, they haven’t seen each other for months.

 

Their relationship had been born from the wreckage… literally. This fucked up mission they ended up having turned out to be a mess and they barely made it out alive before the bomb exploded. The trip back to their hotel was silent and heavy with exhaustion, as he walked her to her room because hey, he might be an assassin but he’s still a gentleman, Oliver felt this pull towards her.  Next thing he knows, he has her pressed against the door as he devours her mouth with all his might, the tiredness completely gone.

 

“Felicity” She says suddenly as clothes are being thrown to the floor.

“What?” he stops kissing her neck to watch her with a frown.

“That’s my name, figured you should know.”  She replies. And he can’t help but think it suits her, he also knows first names aren’t necessary to have sex, the meaning of this isn’t lost on him.

“Oliver” The word sounds foreign in his mouth, because he hasn’t say it in a long, _long_ time.

“Good. Now, Oliver… fuck me.”

And they did until they were exhausted all over again.

 

It should’ve ended there, it was the wisest option… instead, they found themselves warped around each other every time they crossed paths.  God knows Oliver tried really hard to stay away from her, to play dumb and act as if he was unaffected by her. All she had to do was watch him with those knowing eyes and he’d be begging her for mercy over and over again.

He wasn’t the only one if the way Felicity hugged him to her as they lay in bed catching their breathes was any indication and it took him exactly three months of continuous meetings to accept that he liked being there in her arms. He more than liked it.

 

Oliver got into motion, realizing he had been broodingly staring at the wall for the past half hour. Picking up his phone, he started searching for her location.

“Digg?” he asks

“Yeah, what’s going on?”  

“Do you have a location for the redheaded?” he maintains his voice neutral but both him and Diggle knows best. Diggle usually knew what is best in any given situation, but that’s why he was Oliver’s right hand.

“Yeah.” Diggle says and it’s clear the amusement in his voice. He was going to make Oliver  work hard for the information.

“Well?” he asks.

“Well what? You asked if I had the location.”

“That’s because I need you to give the location to me, John.” There’s mild annoyance in his tone now.

“And why would you _need_ it?” Damn Diggle. Oliver sighs, he has no time to waste, she could be leaving town by now.

“I need to see her, John.”  He confesses, there a long pause in the other end followed by a sigh.

“She’s in The Boulevard Hotel. Don’t get killed, it’s bad for business.” Diggle said and hung up without letting Oliver respond.

 

Luckily for his anxiety the hotel was fifteen minutes away from him, which only took ten in his motorcycle. The closer he got, the quicker his heart started beating; being nervous was the stupidest thing, he thought. With a deep breath he entered the room.

* * *

 

The bath was cleansing in many ways more than literally, it was her favourite way to cope with life. A nice long bath and a glass of wine. Of course, those moments were very little because of the whole running away thing.

Felicity walked on her hotel room, gathering her stuff and putting them neatly on the backpack she had brought with her, that’s when he heard it, the change of the atmosphere.

Her muscles tensed automatically, readying for action and in a quick movement she got her gun from her back while turning around to finally point it to the intruder.

“Oh” She said. _It would be easier if it was really an intruder,_ she thought. It was him. It was him with his stoic and beautiful face looking back at her with soft eyes. Her heart made a weird twist in her chest. “It’s you.” Her voice was low because all her energy was focused on looking at him.

It had been a long time since she saw Oliver. Her eyes roamed over his body both drinking him in and searching for any changes, glad to find he was still the same even if his hair was on the shorter side now. They just stood there watching each other for quite some time but it had been too long, too long since their skin touched the other, too damn long since they breathed the same air, just too damn long of everything.

Felicity drops her gun on her backpack, barely looking where it landed and ran to him before jumping to hug his waist with her legs. Oliver instantly moved to crush her to him, their lips meeting instantly in a frenzy of desperation.  God, he was such a good kisser. Felicity felt as her body caught on fire, the worry and anxiety she had before vanishing as she relished in his touch.

She felt him walk till her back was pressed against the wall, she slided down a bit, the position connecting her core with his bulge. Felicity grinded against him, making him groan.

“Hmmm, is that your glock or are you happy to see me?” she asks when he starts planting open mouthed kisses on her neck.

“Glock. Sorry, babe.” He answers and his voice is rough with lust, it makes her shiver. Oliver reaches and take the gun out of his pants, grinning at her even though she can still feel him hard against her. The banter would never get old with them.

“You’re wearing an awful lot of clothes.” She pouts at him.

“I was thinking just the same.” He answers, slowly unzipping her hoodie then throwing it to the ground together with her t-shirt. Felicity mentally thanked the Gods that made her wear her nice bra… not that he would mind, though, with the way he was looking at her. Oliver kisses the valley of her breasts, nipping gently the slope of one before kissing his way up to her collarbone, staying there as he kissed and sucked on her skin, probably leaving a mark there. “God, I missed this.”

She doesn’t answer, too caught up on him and the way the words won’t make it past her throat. Oliver grounds his erection to her, making her moan.

“You didn’t tell me you were coming.” He pants, his face inches from hers. Felicity smirks at him.

“I haven’t yet but I’m planning on doing that very soon, I’ll tell you then.” She purrs, biting his bottom lip and soothing it with her tongue.

“You know what I mean, Red.” The nickname makes her heart beat loudly in her chest. He’s looking at her intently and her mood drops instantly. Oliver notices it, to her chagrin and nuzzles his nose to hers. The smooth and gentle touches were a kinda recent development with them but it still made her chest hurt. Felicity wraps her arms around his shoulders, keeping him close and moves one hand to his hair, caressing the nape of his neck.

“I’m leaving tomorrow morning.” She doesn’t say anything else, he knows. The burden towards the end of their meetings is no longer a stranger to them. Oliver frowns, looking at her face as if trying to decipher something. Felicity looks at his neck, unable to hold his gaze.

“No.” It’s a bit louder than a whisper but she’s completely taken aback by the conviction that simple word holds. Felicity’s about to ask what he means when Oliver presses a bruising kiss against her lips, vanishing all the questions from her mind.

Groaning, Felicity reaches and tugs at his sweater to get it off, taking his white t-shirt as well. Her hands moving from his shoulders down his chest, running her nails down his abs.

Oliver holds her tighter and starts walking to the bed when he freezes. A second later, Felicity hears what paused him too.

“Bedside table, first drawer.” She says and quickly disentangles herself from him, jumping to get her gun just in time for the hitmen to enter through her window and door. “Bad, _bad_ timing boys.” She says and starts shooting at them.

Felicity is not phased she’s shooting at criminals whilst being almost naked from the waist up, instead she’s annoyed that Oliver’s back muscles are distracting her from the actual danger they’re facing. Damn his muscles.

They work in sync and Felicity finds it endearing that Oliver actually moves in front of her enough to protect her but leaving her room to be able to shoot at the assassins.

Soon enough they get separated, him starting to throw punches before her. Felicity throws her empty glock on the floor before kicking one of them in the chest and moving towards another one.

“Hey, Red!” she hears Oliver call from across the room, he’s fighting two assassins at once and that shouldn’t be as hot as it is for her.

“What?”  She answers; the weirdness of this dynamics isn’t lost on her.

“Will you marry me?”

She falters in her way to one of the assassins, which gives him enough time to almost hit her but luckily her reflects went on. Felicity grabs his arm, twisting him while managing to get behind him and breaks it as she puts her arm around his neck cutting his breathing

“WHAT!?” she yells, because this is simply insane and she’s a paid assassin… she’s seen a lot of insane in her life. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“I don’t want you to go tomorrow and I love spending time with you. So… will you?” the only indication in his voice that he’s fighting for his life is the slight way he’s panting. Felicity stares at him like he has grown a second head.

“WHAT?!” That’s the best she can come up with.

“I don’t want to wait anymore, Red… and they kinda interrupted my proposal.” Oliver tilts his head towards the people he was fighting against.

“Your proposal? We were about to have sex!” She twists the neck of the hitman she’s holding, the loud snap echoing her shock. Oliver finishes off with the two assassins and looks at her, smirking.

“That too.” He winks and quickly grabs a gun from his hip, shooting the last two enemies standing. The sudden silence takes away her breath, she’s frozen in place watching as Oliver starts walking towards her, avoiding bodies and looking down with distaste in his face. Felicity would’ve laughed, shouldn’t she be rooted in place.

“So…” he starts when he’s closer to her. His index finger moves to touch her little arrow necklace, the only he got her all those months ago. In that moment they hadn’t questioned it, he wordlessly gave it to her and she wordlessly received it. They knew. “You didn’t answer my question.” He says, under all his bravado she can see the way he gulps and his eyes seem hesitant. Felicity stares at him because she can’t understand the situation, she spent all her life being taught that relationships were only weakness, that she should never get involved and that was the key to being good in the job but Felicity can’t help but crave it, that connection and she realises right there that she already has that… with Oliver.

“I don’t understand…” she says, because this territory is uncharted to her. Oliver’s face softens and cups her face in his hands.

“Felicity… I love you.” She gasps a little at the words, and it’s sad that she has never heard them before in her 26 years of life. “I’m sorry I realised it too late but when they told me you were here today I just had to see you and I wondered why. The truth is that I always want to see you, every day, all the time and with these… exotic lives we lead, I’ve found that love is the hardest thing to find among the darkness, we’re trained to kill not to love… but I think I found it, Felicity, I think _we_ found it and if you want to I’d like to be the exception to the rule with you. I want us.”  She’s trying hard not to let the tears fall at this point.

“You didn’t give me a ring.” She whispers and Oliver’s grin is simply the best thing she has ever seen she can’t help but smile too.  He lets go of her face and reaches to his jean’s pocket making Felicity wonder how the hell it didn’t fall off in the fight. Oliver holds the ring between his index finger and thumb, moving it slightly so the small red diamond catches the light. Felicity’s hand moves on its own accord towards it but Oliver takes it back on the last second.

“Still haven’t heard my answer, Red.” He teases.

“Of course I’ll marry your sorry ass, you dork.” She grins at him as he happily puts the ring in her finger, right where it should be.

“Well, my sorry ass is very happy right now.” He says hugging her waist, getting them as close as they can be. He kisses her slowly, it suddenly seems like they have the entire time in the world… like they’re not half naked in the middle of her wrecked room with bodies lying on the floor. A groan from an assassin in the floor tears them apart.

“What do you say, Red, want to get out of here?” he asks, moving to put his t-shirt and sweater on. “My house is not too far away from here.” Felicity puts her clothes back on and takes a moment to watch her hand and the ring. She spent most of her life running away from everything, but this right here is her choosing to stay and that’s one of the many first he’s experiencing with him.

“Yeah, let’s go home.” She answers with a biggest smile.

* * *

 

They stumble through his house locked in a tight embrace as soon as the door was closed. Felicity wants to look around because she’s never been here and it seems so oddly intimate but right now she’s far more interested in the way Oliver’s hand travel down her back before reaching her butt, squeezing it and pressing her lower half closer to him so his erection is pressed to her stomach. Felicity moans in response.

Oliver kisses a path up her neck, nipping at her jaw before leaning back a little. Slowly he cups her face, peppering her face with kisses and he carefully takes her red wig off. Felicity hadn’t even realised she still had it on, that’s how ingrained her training and that identity were in her soul. When he manages to take it off, he places it on the table reverently before coming back to her. Her eyes start to water before she understands what he’s doing, he’s accepting all of her, that wig is a part of who Felicity is too and he loves every facet of her.  Oliver takes the hairband from her hair, passing his fingers through her hair with a grin on his face.

“Now that’s much better.” He says, cupping her face with his hands again.

“I love you.” she replies, voice a bit broken. His heart aches for her, for him, for them but mostly he’s so glad they could make something so beautiful from the mess they’re in. Oliver kisses the ring on her hand thanking all the Gods that she took a chance on them.

“I love you.” He says and kisses her, trying to print the feeling on her lips too.

“Bedroom. Now.” She says against his lips.

“Yes, ma’am.”  Felicity squeals in surprise when he puts his hands on the back of her thighs and lifts her up, making Oliver chuckle.

 

He sits down on the bed with her on his lap and moves to take off her t-shirt again, enjoying how her skin already has a bit of a beard burn on her chest. He quickly unclasps her bra, tossing it carelessly to the floor and take one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking. Felicity gasps on top of him and arcs her back so she’s closer to him and his ministrations.

“Oliver…” she moans, moving her hips seeking the friction she craves. He groans in response and lifts her until she’s lying in the centre of the bed. He takes his time taking her jeans and panties off, making sure his fingertips never leave her skin. “Why are you still wearing your pants?”  

“Because I don’t need to take them off for this…” He replies and sees the confused look on her face before he lowers himself to her core, licking a long slow line between her folds. He groans because she’s so wet and it’s all for him. Oliver starts licking and sucking on his way to her clit, taking his time to suck and tease the bundle of nerves as Felicity moans below him, her hips jerking a bit.

“Ah, fuck.” She says when he inserts a finger in her followed closely by a second. Oliver focuses on matching the tempo of his tongue to his fingers and it doesn’t take much until she’s exploding, walls contracting on his fingers.

Not giving her time to get down from her high, Oliver removes the rest of his clothes quickly and lays beside Felicity, pulling her back to his chest before grabbing his erection and pushing inside of her. The position doesn’t give them deep penetration but he’s hitting all the right spots and she’s so damn tight from behind her.

“Fuck, Felicity…” he groans against her ear and starts kissing all the skin he can reach as he grabs her leg and brings it closer to her chest, getting him a little deeper. He’s so close. “You feel so damn good.”

“Yes, _yes_.” Felicity moves her arm to squeeze his thigh as his pounds start losing their rhythm.

Oliver props himself on his elbow so he can kiss her, his hand moving between them till he finds her clit again.

“Oliver!” she gasps, the grip on him tighter.

“Come on, baby, come with me.” He says, teasing her faster this time.

 

Her orgasm instantly triggers his and they lay in bed trying to catch their breath for several minutes. They just lay in there enjoying each other’s warmth.

“So… I guess I won’t be leaving tomorrow.” Felicity says, making Oliver chuckle against her and then moving her so she’s laying on her back and he can look at her.

“Nope. And neither the day after, or the day after that, and after that…”  He kisses his way up from her collarbones to her lips. “We’ll live the rest of our days in this bed.”

“Yeah…” she says. “I’m giving us a week before we get bored and need to get moving.” They laugh.

“Well, at least we’ll be moving together.” He says shyly, nuzzling her nose with his, both their chests flooding with love and happiness.

“Yes… together.”

 

And you know what’s greater than an amazing assassin? Two.


End file.
